The Mysterious Woman
by akaluv
Summary: Ginko meets a strange women while he is traveling and wonders who she is GinkoXOC Romance, Humor, Supernatural


Disclaimer: I do not own Mushi-shi or the characters.

Ginko was seating and eating ramen when he looked over and saw two men talking.

"Did you hear about what happened to Kazuya?"

"No, what happened?"

"He said when he went into the woods he saw a tree that had strange creatures going into it. It was like there was a door way on the tree and you know Kazuya, he just had to walk in there."

"Really! What happened next?"

Ginko could not help but to keep listening to the men's conversation.

"Well he said he walked in there and saw more of those strange creatures he is always talking about, some huge ones and some little ones. He said as he keep walking, it was dark and all he could see was the light from the creatures but then he came into a clearing, which was like a field of flowers.

"A field of flowers?" said the man with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, he said it was like a whole different world, filled with those strange creatures. Then has he looked around, he could not find the way he got there. It was almost as if the opening to our world was closed. After he started looking around, he said he felt at peace. A calmness that he said he had never felt before. Even the strange creatures looked at peace"

"hmmm…are you sure he is not making this up. He said he has been seeing those "strange creatures" for a while now" said the one man rolling his eyes at the other.

Ginko kept quiet hoping that the man would finish his story.

"Well anyway, he said that he kept walking but he got lost. He did not know where he was. Everything in the world was so colorful, almost like a living rainbow. Then he saw the oddest thing. There was a woman there who was surrounded by these creatures, almost as if they were getting nourishment from her. He said after he saw her, she instantly appeared behind him. She told him "Everything is going to be alright, this is not a place where humans belong". Then after that, he was back at the tree.

"That is wild but I do not know if I believe it. Seems like another one of his crazy stories"

"Excuse me. Can you tell where this Kazuya lives?" said Ginko looking at the two men.

"Does the story interest you?" said the man who told the story.

"Yes, it does. I would not mind seeing that tree for myself" said Ginko with a smile on his face.

"I see. Well Kazuya's house is three houses down. Just go straight ahead" said the man pointing in that direction.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" said Ginko smiling at the man.

_A woman in a strange land full of Mushi. This is defiantly something that I need to see. _

Ginko arrived at the house and walked up to the front door.

"Excuse me, is someone home" said Ginko looking into the house.

"I'll be right there" he heard a women's voice say. "How may I help you?" she said walking up to the door.

"Hello, my name is Ginko. I was wondering if I could talk to your husband about the tree he saw in the mountains"

"Ah, yes of course. My husband is still away at work but he should be home soon. Please make yourself at home. I will make some tea while you wait" she said showing Ginko to the sitting room.

"Thank you" said Ginko sitting down. He looked around the house and saw that many Mushi flocked there. _I guess it's true; he must be able to see Mushi if so many are in the house._

"Here is your tea" said the wife sitting it down in front of Ginko.

"Thank you, ah the tea is very good" said Ginko taking a sip.

"Thank you, I make tea a lot these days. Ever since my husband's story, people have been coming to see us non-stop. They want to find that tree my husband saw but the villagers can never find it. Some people are calling my husband a liar and a weirdo because of the things he sees" she said looking down at the ground.

"Your husband is not a weirdo. I can see them too" said Ginko with a serious look on his face.

"Really?!" said the wife with an excited look on her face.

"Yes, they are called Mushi. They are creatures that exist in our world but not many people can see them. You can say they are on a different plane then we are"

"I see, sometimes I wish I could see them too, then I could help my husband better but this last story I just do not know anymore.

"It's ok; I've come here to find out about that tree. No other Mushi masters I know of have ever heard of this strange Mushi world. It could be a new find for me" said Ginko with a smile on his face.

"Honey I am home" said a man walking into the house.

"Oh, Kazuya, this man has come here to talk to you about the tree you saw in the woods. He says he can see the creatures too" said the wife with a smile on her face.

"Really?!

"Yes, I can. They are called Mushi and not many people can see them. They exist in our but are on a different plane"

"I see" said the man sitting next to Ginko.

"Honey, I am going to go start dinner. Ginko I hope you can help prove my husband is telling the truth" said the wife getting up.

"Do not worry. If there is a tree out there, I will find it" said Ginko with a smile. "So, please tell about this tree you saw and this mysterious Mushi world" said Ginko with a serious look on his face.

"We'll I am sure you have already heard the stories but this world was unlike anything I have ever seen. All the colors and the peaceful feeling, you could say it was like a paradise" said the man with a slight smile on his face.

"A paradise?, hmmm…I see. Please tell me about this woman you saw"

"I saw her only briefly. She had long flowing sliver hair and it sparkled in the sun. Unfortunately, as soon as she saw me, she quickly appeared behind me and sent me back to our world. Also, before she saw me, I saw the Mushi surrounding her body, as if they were getting nourishment from her.

"Nourishment from her?..hmmm…I see. Thank you, I believe you have told me enough about this Mushi world" said Ginko standing up.

"Do you think you will be able to find that tree?" said Kazuya looking up at Ginko.

"If it's out there, I will find it. What concerns me more is this woman you told me about" said Ginko looking outside the window.

"Yes, she was a strange woman indeed. If you follow the mountain path, you will eventuality spot a strange light. That is when you know you are near the tree"

"Thank you" said Ginko walking away from Kazuya.

"Wait, Ginko"

"Yes"

"If you see her, please tell her thank you for me. I never got a chance to tell her" said Kazuya looking at Ginko.

"I will tell her" said Ginko with his backed turned to Kazuya.

_Alright, so I travel the mountain path until I find a strange light. Hmmm…there are a lot of Mushi following this path. I wonder if the master of the mountain is behind this. Maybe that woman is the master of this mountain_

As Ginko kept walking up the mountain path, he could see all the Mushi walking. It looked as though the Mushi knew exactly where they wanted to go. Eventually, Ginko saw a bright light out of the corner of his eye. The light appeared has a pathway leading right to the tree.

_That is strange; it is almost as if it wanted me to come here. _

Ginko saw all the Mushi entering the tree.

_Well here goes nothing. _

Ginko entered the tree and everything was dark but for the Mushi. It was almost as if the tree looked like a cave in the inside. Some of the Mushi were small and some were big.

_It looks like all kinds of Mushi are going to this place. Could this place really be a Mushi paradise?" _

As Ginko kept walking, he started to her the sound of water. "What is that? Is there water coming?" said Ginko looking behind him. Behind him a stream of water was heading in his direction. Even if he tried to run, there was nowhere for him to go. The water hit him fast and he got caught up in the stream.

_Damn it, this is not good. If I do not find a way out of here, I am going to drown to death. _

"You will not die"

_A woman's voice? I am not going to die_

Ginko was still caught up in the water but eventually he was able to see the light of the sun.

"The sun. Where I am?" said Ginko slowly opening his eyes. He stood up and saw a field of flowers around him. "There are Mushi everywhere" said Ginko has he keep looking around. He never saw anything like it before. It was just as the man said, there were Mushi everywhere and it looked like a living rainbow.

"This is unbelievable" said Ginko has he kept walking. Ginko felt an overwhelming sense of peace as he kept walking. Almost as if all his worries and concerns were fading from his mind. His body became more relaxed making him like he wanted to sleep.

"So, this is the feeling that Kazuya was talking about. If I feel this way, I only wonder what the Mushi feel like" said Ginko has he was looking around some more.

"Is that?" said Ginko has he looked in the direction of a woman with long sliver hair. She had Mushi surrounding her body just like Kazuya said.

"HEY, I CAME TO TALK TO YOU" said Ginko yelling at the woman. He started walking in her direction when she looked over at him and then disappeared instantly from his sight.

"_She instantly appeared behind me"_ _No if she saw me she is going to teleport me out of here_.

As soon as Ginko had that thought, the woman appeared behind him.

"This is no place for a human" she said standing behind Ginko. Before she could teleport him, Ginko quickly moved out of the way and looked at her in the face.

"The sliver haired women" said Ginko looking at her right in the eyes.

She did indeed have long flowing sliver hair that sparkled in the sunlight. Her eyes were brown like the dirt and her skin was tan.

Ginko had never seen anyone like her before. He could not stop staring at her face or her body.

"This is no place for humans. Please leave!" said the women looking at Ginko with a serious look on her face.

"Wait, I just want to talk to you" said Ginko

"Please, this is no place for a human" said the woman with a sad tone in her voice.

"I understand that but please I just want to talk to you" said Ginko trying to reach for her, but when he did, she disappeared.

"She's gone" said Ginko with a surprised look on his face. "Damn, I need to get her attention" said Ginko looking around. As Ginko was looking around, he saw a small house in the distance.

"Maybe she is in that house" said Ginko walking to the house. Once Ginko reached the house, he went inside but he did not see her.

"It's empty; ugh…I was not planning on playing hide and go seek" said Ginko sitting down.

_I guess I'll just have to wait until she is ready to talk to me_

Ginko then sat down and started to take out a scroll. He started writing down all the things that he saw and how to get to the world he was in.

"Your a Mushi master, aren't you?" said the woman standing behind Ginko.

"I see that you have decided to come out"

"Please, I do not want to tell you this again"

"Yeah yeah, I know this is no place for humans" said Ginko standing up. He turned around and saw her standing there. They were facing each other face to face.

_His eye is green and his hair is white. _The woman had a surprised look on her face. She could not stop staring at Ginko.

"Is there something on my face?" said Ginko with a smile as he looked at her. As he looked at her, he could not help but want to know more about her.

"It's nothing. I do not have time for this. My childern need me" she said turning away from him.

"Children?, Wait! Stop" said Ginko grabbing her arm. He pulled her close to him, so close that their eyes truly met for the first time. Ginko could not stop staring at her. He felt something in his body that he had never felt before and thought he would never have such a feeling.

A light started glowing between them. The woman could then see all of Ginko's memories before he lost them to the Mushi.

"Yoki..a boy with black hair. A woman named Nui. "NUI, NO DO NOT LEAVE" she said has she could see Ginko's lost memories in her head.

"Yoki…Nui. What is wrong?" said Ginko looking at her. She looked as though she was in a trance.

Ginko keep shaking her trying to snap her out of it but it was not working. Soon a burst of light separated them and knocked them both into the walls of the house. Ginko quickly got up and ran over to her.

"Hey! Wake up!" said Ginko holding her in his arms. As Ginko was trying to wake her up, Mushi started appearing all over the house. One of the Mushi garb Ginko's arm and pulled him away from her.

"What the? I have never seen Mushi act this way before. Who is this woman" said Ginko has he was looking at her. The Mushi keep dragging him out of the house. "Let me know go" said Ginko trying to get back over to her.

_No, you hurt her. Stay away from her_

The woman then woke up and saw Ginko being dragged out of the house. "No, let him go" she said in a stern voice. After that, the Mushi let go of Ginko. She then ran over to him and helped him back up.

"Are you ok?" she said looking at Ginko.

"Now you care about me" said Ginko with a smirk on his face.

"It's not that. It's just…"

"Do not worry about it. This is a new one for me. I have never seen Mushi act this way about anything before" said Ginko sitting back down.

After Ginko sat down, the woman sat down across from him. "My name is Lanna" she said looking at Ginko.

"Lanna, what a pretty name" said Ginko looking at her with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"What are your earliest memories?"

"That's a strange question but if you must know my earliest memory is being surrounded by darkness. I remember walking in darkness until I saw the moonlight. At the time, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen" said Ginko with a sad tone in his voice.

"I see; do you know a woman named Nui"

"No, I have never heard of that name" said Ginko looking at her with a confused look.

"I understand now. It's getting dark but you can stay here until morning" she said looking at the ground. After seeing Ginko's memories, she realized what had happen to him when he was younger.

"Lanna, can I ask you a guestion?" said Ginko.

"Yes"

"You are not entirely human are you?" said Ginko with a serious look on his face.

"I am many things Mushi Master. Something your scrolls will never know about" she said looking at Ginko in the eyes.

"I see, well I'll just have to keep studying you then" said Ginko with a slight smile.

"You can try, if you can catch me" she said with a faint smile.

Both of them were smiling at each other. Lanna quickly looked outside when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"I have to go" said Lanna quickly getting up.

"Please, do not go" said Ginko holding on to her hand. At that moment, both of them looked at each other in the eyes and felt something neither of them has ever felt before.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
